HALO
by Sky-Esther
Summary: Sometimes people refuse to see similarities in two completely different things. They choose to ignore it regardless if its truth. Choose to cut it down once it comes to light, despite the good. These people consider themselves doing good but is it? Is it truly good or is it blind justice? (Is also romance and thriller)


Walking through crowds of people, she look about keeping her guard up and noting her surroundings. Only a few hours ago, she received a text message asking for her attendance. She wasn't really going to come but she didn't see the harm in not going. So now here she is, during a festival. She pulled out her book and glanced at it and then around. "All these years and my Japanese is terrible." She whispered. She could understand the language pretty well, getting the gist of what's being said. But as for reading and writing, that was a whole different ordeal. _Why couldn't they be in Europe or hell, Antarctica? _Is what went through her mind.

Looking at the signs seemed pointless so she asked for help. The first few people passed her or ignored her. They were too busy in their carefree life. Then it hit her. "Duh..." she sighed and put her book away. "I'm slightly regretting this choice I made." She walked pass a glass window, seeing her own reflection. Admiring her choice of clothing. A black pen skirt with a small slit in the back, the hem stopping right above her knees. A red thin lace strap shirt underneath a sheer white blouse. On top a dark gray dress jacket left open. Having a holster strap to her hips carrying a .460 S&W Magnum that rested on the front of her hips. All tied with her hair up in a loose bun and red pump heels.

As she continued to walk down the streets, caught in the corner of her eye a bright light. She estimated she was a few minutes away. "Damn it..." she ran down the nearest ally to get there.

•|•|•|•

"...if you'll excuse me..." he coughed again and again, now his body was giving out. Quickly a woman had shouted 'Commander.' Out of concern and to get a doctor immediately. A group of bewildered teenagers and a freaky dress man. This was the scene she came on to. She casually went pass them. Of course they paid no mind, whatever had just happen blinded them to the newcomer. Though the man took notice and he didn't steer from his current expression.

The lady heard most of what they were talking before arriving. Then when the boy with the tail asked about stopping them she put a mental note in her mind: weird but see what people are talking bout. A soft smile appeared on her face as she could sense demonic energy from behind her. A unfamiliar but familiar energy.

She walked to the group leaving, the helicopter had started its engine. Its propellers rotating. She look to the woman with the short hair and dyed ends. "Here I am." Saying in a sing song voice. "Boo, always miss the fun." She spun around on her heels and waved at Mephisto. "Sammy! Hi-Bye." She then turned around and got on the helicopter with the others.

The pink hair boy blocking an attack from the blue flame covered boy. "You were suppose to be here an hour ago."

"I got side tracked." She replied.

The short hair girl huffed. Their Commander had passed out but he was still coughing. She frowned and scooted over to him, her fingers running over the mask and then his neck. "Gee..." then looking out the window as the pink hair boy got in. "He's the spawn?" She asked.

"Yes." The young girl answered.

The pink hair boy looked at the girl that he had knock out minutes ago. Then he glanced at the woman near their Commander. "You know, I don't say this very often but you're just my type."

The woman took her eyes off the window and to him. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Asking to humor the lad.

"A woman with great...assets."

The short hair girl rolled her eyes.

Shaking her head the woman lean forward. "Cute, does that work with girls your age? No?" Speaking quickly before he could get a word out. "Yeah, here's the thing if you don't know a girl or in this case 'a lady' like myself chances are whatever lame ass pick up you can think isn't going to work. That said, next time think long and hard about your words towards me because I could care less about you, the people that give a shit about you or any other thing. That could be I'll either cut your less than impressive tongue from you mouth or just shoot you in the intended place where the sun don't shine. Got it?"

She paused. The boy nodded. "Good, I expect a decent apology from you and by the by, you wouldn't even know what to do with this," pointing at herself. "Even if you had an instruction manual and five years experience."

After words, they all sat down in silence. They were headed back to the base, during the time she was wondering what was going to happen to this one. Was it going to be like the others? The helicopter began to descend onto the designated space. With the engine shutting off and seat belts being undone, the door opened and they were greeted by a doctor, per say. Who laid the Commander on a stretcher and escorted him to a room to great him. As they got off the others took the girl away and the pink hair boy followed.

She decided to catch herself up, so she went to the Commanders office but before that she stopped the girl she was talking to. "Excuse me, is my room ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, just as you asked."

"Alright, thanks." She hurried off. Going down stairs and turning down hallways. She remembered where the office was, hopefully it hasn't changed. Guards walked the some hallways and stared at her. Some were guarding doors. She tried not correct them, some looked inexperienced while others looked bored. _Poor performances_. She thought.

Finally, she reach his office. Lock, as always, she looked around. Two potted plants in the corners of the hall. A long rug in the center of the floor. Obvious places to hide a spare. She put her hands on her hips and thought. "Least...likely place...hmmm." she noticed an outlet near the base of the floor. "Hmph, gonna need a new spot." She said and walked over to it and kneels down. Upon closer look, it looked ordinary but closer nothing but a cheap trick. She put her hand on it and slide it out of place. Behind it was no electrical box or wires. Only a gap in the interior wallholding a key. She grabbed it and put the outlet back in place. Now she could get it.

•|•|•|•

A couple hours had gone pass. By now she sat in a near empty room whilst listening to the machine. He was still working on his plan, without her. Not that she minded, she did what she had to do. After reading the files she had gone to her room and changed outfits. Now she wore a formal like off-shoulder-gown that clung to her curves and had a long slit on the left side. She wore white heels but left her hair up. She looked at him in the bed. The discoloration had faded a great deal. Yawning, she got up. "God, this is boring." So she walked out.

Rubbing the back of her neck, her fingers slide a crossed the ink on her skin: **luceo non uro. **Words that she keeps close to her very being. That and a few others she believes has deep meaning. She was in another room a while ago but got tired of sitting around doing nothing as the machines worked. No jobs right now. No dates. No plans whatsoever. "I feel like some anti social freak." She muttered. She ignored whatever in progress and plan what was going on. Unless it got out of hand then of course, she just dive right now. For now, she wasn't needed direly. She put her hands on her hips, looking at her mediocre work of 'placement'. A plate with a slice of lemon blueberry coffee cake, glass of orange juice, and espresso. To the side stood a lone glass of orange juice. "With a little extra, unf." She said as she down it in one gulp.

She gritted her teeth a bit. She took the tray and walked back to the room. For the last couple of months she had been in Spain. She had gotten quite use to their small breakfast meals. Which she liked very much. Tossing her hair from her shoulder as it almost got on the plate, she recalled the last time she had seen him. Maybe four or six years ago. Somewhere around that time frame. Somewhere between leaving the kitchen and hearing her heels click and echo in the hall, the woman took a deep detour to daydream land. Getting lost in thought about all sorts of random moments in her life.

Some good, others not so good. Fun moments...she snapped back to reality. "Not today." As she got to the door, she opened it and walked in. Closing it behind her. A large bright room, hardly anything in here. Like a cold hospital room. She went over to one of the tables and set the tray down. As she did, she heard the sleeping being awaken. Sitting up almost quickly. His sudden alertness cause her to turn around. Her face glowed as she went over to him and plopped her body on his. Her arms tossed around his neck. "You're awake! Might I add you look a hundred times better."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah..." she sat up. "Sorry."

"What have you been doing?"

She clasp her hands together. "I got breakfast... food." She said.

He sighed. "Please, Kira, would you mind. This is not a suitable display." Speaking politely.

"I'm not looking." She said as she began to fiddle with her hair. Hair that had a mixture of lavender and blonde. Kira had noticeably darker skin, a trait from her late mother. Green eyes. He took notice of her tail, the same color as her hair, flicked about. "What's going on?"

"Get up, please." She did so and moved. Covering her eyes with her hands, which was good enough. "Now why do you want to know? After what happened." He rand his hand through his blond hair, making sure it stayed slicked back.

"I have no say in what some of these organizations do. Besides, it's fine now."

"What you consider fine, my dear, is not."

She peaked through her hands with a grin. "It is." She paused. "So, I heard you know who didn't accept your offer, yet again."

"What are you getting at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

Kira frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I got a call, I didn't know I couldn't see you. Is it such a crime to care?" Her tone harsh as she spoke her words. Though she looked away from him. "You don't have to worry about me leaving anymore."

He sat there quiet, taking note of the dress she wore. Same colors as his suit folded on the table next to his bed. "You've changed your mind?"

A loud exhale of breathe escaped. "I've never changed anything. You know I'll work for you. But I need to do my thing too." She casually looked up.

"Not for. With. Please, speak correctly." He said with a slight grin.

Rolling her eyes she laughed. "Yeah, whatever." Kira walked over to his clothes and picked them up before she sat on the edge of the bed. "Should put these on. How can you be indecent in front of your daughter?" She smiled and he put his hand on her cheek. Then with his palm wiped away some of the make up on her face. Her thick lashes had some of the mascara wiped off, showing the natural color of a pastel blonde. "Quit it! There's a reason they make wipes to remove make up! I don't want your disease!" She shouted. Pouting at the same time.

"You're a Princess, you do not need to use such frivolous items."

"What does a title have to do with looks?" Kira asked as she got up. "Besides I don't use a lot." She got up. "Anyway, I'll be back." She leaned down and gave him a hug. "Don't over do it, daddy. OK?"

"Hmm. Where are you going?"

As she stood up and straighten out any wrinkles in her strapless gown, Kira gave an innocent smile. "Visiting family." Then she turned on a heel and walked out the room. After the door closed behind her, Kira walked down the hall. "But I wanna see what's going on with this girl they brought, then I'll go. No harm done." Saying the last part in a sing song tone. Her tail swaying about.

•|•|•|•

_Alright, should stop ya right there. There's more to this than you know. Lemme explain. See, reality is I've been in Japan for a few months, more like eight-nine months, something like that. Had nothing to do with my dad, I got that call-er, text a few days ago but I knew what it was about. Of course, I had things to deal with. The only reason they, as in the Illuminati, didn't know was because I paid off a few folks to board a ship from Europe to Japan. Like a lot of criminals but I'm not one, per say...it's a bit complicated-ish. _

_So, here's the plan, were gonna rewind back so this all makes sense. Before getting to the juicy bits. Also, this the last time I'm breaking the fourth wall, don't expect it again..._

•|•|•|•

_(**Eight ...Or Ten Months ago...something like that)**_

Ten packs of chocolate brown hair dyes later, she towel dry her long hair, sitting on the wooden boards in nothing more than a tank top and shorts. A few inches from her was a trash bag with a change of clothes, money, and her gun. She wrung out any extra water from her coloured locks. The dye was only temporary and would wash out eventually. She also put a little on her eyebrows as well. Afterwards, Kira search through the bag and found a pair of brown contacts. Putting them on, she took out the clothes and slide them on. A pair of skinny blue jeans, white front lace corset, and a pair of 1/2 wedge black flat shoes.

Kira put the money into a duffel bag nea the window, it held her identifcation cards and other belongings, she tucked the gun into the side pocket of the bag. Then she picked up the boxes and other clothes stuffed them into the bag and tossed it behind some crates. With her hair damp, she put it up in a bun. Kira looked around, nothing to show she had been there. Her tail flicked about, she forgot about it. Sighing, she thought about what to do.

That when she had an idea, she opened her bag and searched, then found her flip knife. Takung, it, Kira stretched the back of her pants and forced the blade through the pants to create a hole behind the belt loop. Kira put the knife back and then slide her tail through. It went through the belt loops. Now disguise as a decorative belt. The end of it she braid it and then tucked it through the loop on the side. Fixing her shirt, she grabbed her bag. The ship blew it's horn, a sign it arrived at its destination.

"Perfect."

Kira adjusted her bag on her shoulders. She looked at her arms, having scriptures tattooed on both forearms. She figure it shouldn't hurt and then the phrase on the nape of her neck. Again it shouldn't be an issue.

The crew was leaving the ship, she snuck out in between them. Looking around. She didn't see anyone that seemed familiar. Walking across the dock and to the street, the young woman hailed down a taxi. She gave the driver instructions to where to go. It took about thirty minutes to an hour but she reached her destination. Kira paid the driver and headed inside the small café. Standing at the door, she glanced about till she spot who she was looking for. Then a smile came on her face. Walking over to the table, she leaned over to them. "Hey there, gun. Hope you aren't waiting for someone else." She spoke playfully.

"That is quite the possibility, you never know." He said then took a sip of his tea.

Kira sat down across from him. Setting her bag underneath the table. "Six years of this, do you really want me to end because of your stupidity?" She said in a serious tone. She then rested her elbows on the table. "So, how's everything, Auguste?"

The blond man grinned. "Well, besides being promoted, exciting as ever." He laughed then reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Ah, Kira if I could I'd take you with but what I do is dangerous and I couldn't expose you to that."

She snickered. "I could say the same." Smiling at him before leaning across the table and giving him a peck on the cheek. "So, I've time before I need to get to work mind showing a girl around; specifically the city." She grinned.

* * *

**A/N: ** This is kinda AU at some points but it follows the manga with some of the anime. If that makes since. If you don't like OCs then please don't comment about how you disagree with such and such. My story my rules...ha. Anyway, please enjoy. And thank you for reading.

-Sky


End file.
